Logan's Mission
by Horatio'sWannaBeKid
Summary: Logan is sent on a mission to recover a mutant for Charles. Only him. When Logan asks why Charles tells him that this particular mutant is fighting. In a bar. In Laughlin city. Logan goes to the old bar to find this mutant, and what he does find, he never would've expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little one shot, so far. Just to take a break from Horatio's sweet girl. Enjoy**

Logan chewed on his cigar listening to the soft crunch of snow below his boots as he walked up to the bar in Laughlin city. Smiling grimly to himself he thought back to the task that was dropped in his lap by Charles.

"_Logan if circumstances were different I'd send you with the others but they aren't." Logan cocked his brow at Charles. "What's goin' on Chuck?" The professor thought a moment before responding. "Remember when you met Rogue?" Logan nodded slowly. "That night in Laughlin, what's that got to do with anythin'?" Charles smiled a little. "There is a mutant... Who fights there. Against her will. You need to save her and bring her back here." Logan's head reeled. It was a her? "So I'm going alone.. Why?" Charles smiled again. "You know what to expect... And she's an animal mutant... You could get through to her better than anyone. Will you do it?" Logan sighed and nodded softly. "Yeah I'll do it Chuck."_

Logan walked in, feeling the usual bloodlust from the crowd, hearing the savage hits of the fighters and the slams to the cage. He wondered if that mutant was fighting yet. He made his way to the cage trying to get a view of the fight. But before he could get a glimpse he heard a loud guttural howl and he knew, she was fighting. Logan pushed his way through the crowd to the cage. His eyes widened and his cigar almost fell at what he saw. A white wolf, larger than any normal wolf, was fighting a human man. Once the wolf put him on the ground and he was lead out, it shifted, into a lean muscled woman, white and blond streaked hair, and dark blue wolf eyes seeming to glow. She leaned against the wall of the cage and tossed back her drink. All Logan could see was that she made drinking a shot all the more sexy. Another man came into the cage and Logan, watching her as he was, saw the unmistakable plea and pain in her eyes. The bell rang and as she turned she saw him. Her nostrils flared taking in his scent. She knew he was a mutant. That moment of distraction cost her dearly. The man punched her sending her into the wall behind her. She slumped down hard just starring at him. Picking up on her cue Logan roared and busted into the cage. That startled the human. Logan snarled shoving the man into the cage. He snarled at the girl. "Go!" The girl snarled back and shifted, jumping to the top of the cage and out. Leaving Logan to fend for himself. Or so he thought. The wolverine got surrounded. He snarled. "Now listen to me, bub..." Before he could finish his sentence to the men he heard a howl.

The girl had taken her wolf form and dropped down from the roof. She growled and clawed at any man who got to close to Logan. Once they were knocked out the wolf bit Logan and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar picking him up. Despite his warning shout the wolf launched itself and him up, and through a hole in the roof that she had probably made. Logan shouted as they started to come down. At the last second she broke their landing and rolled pinning him. She roared in his face and shifted back to her human form, mostly. Her paws were still digging into his wrists. Logan just stared into her face and eyes, shocked and aroused. She stared back, with her blue wolfy eyes. "Why you save me?" Her words were slightly off, still understandable but she couldn't speak as well. And her voice was rough from disuse. Logan allowed a slight smile. "To help you." She snorted. "No one help me." Logan leaned up trying to move. She wouldn't let him. "I can. Come on. Would ya rather be stuck up here fightin' against your will?" She softened a bit and with a low growl hopped off him. "You like me. I still no trust you." Logan looked at his healing wrists and then at her. "That's fine. Ya gotta name?" He asked secretly looking her up and down. She was raw power and sex. Average height, face perfect and lips full and red. Full breasts gave way to a toned stomach and tiny waist. She was long waisted and had a perfect toned ass and rounded hips with legs that went on for days. She was in a word, beautiful. Her shrug brought him back to the present. "Cyra." Logan grunted taking a drag of his cigar. "Logan. Come on, I got a truck and some clothes for ya." He lead her to the camper back and held out some clothes that Rogue generously let him have for this reason. Cyra's clothes were torn and bloody, and she had no shoes. She hesitantly took the clothes and looked at him. He shrugged. "I'll be right-". He suddenly snapped his mouth shut. She had peeled out of her clothes right there in front of him and started to pull on the new clothes. He groaned and turned away before he saw anything more, or worse, jumped her right there. Cyra looked up at him and cocked her head at him. "Ready." Logan grunted and got her in the truck quickly and drove.

A few days of driving passed in silence. Logan had called Charles and told him that he was bringing Cyra back to the mansion and that they would be there in a few days. She finally seemed more at ease in Logan's company, but still said very little. All she asked was that he found an all talk radio station (not in so many words) so she could try to relearn to talk. But he was getting tired of the silence. He wasn't very talkative either but he was actually curious about her. A few hours into another night of driving on a deserted road, Logan spared a glance at her where she was sitting, curled up. "Ya know what ya are Cyra?" Cyra nodded starring out the window. "Mutant. More animal than human." Logan growled lowly shaking his head. "S'not true. You're a woman. Not just a wolf." She shook her head.

"Used to be normal. Talk good. But been wolf so long... More animal now." Logan growled again. "You're perfect. Beautiful. I'll teach ya to talk again. But you are not an animal." He couldn't believe he was saying that to her. Telling her a fact that even he himself found it hard to believe sometimes. But still he was right. She cocked her head to the side, her nose picking up on the change in his scent. Without responding to his spoken comment, which deep down she knew was right, she simply stated. "You want me." And with that, Logan slammed on the breaks.


	2. Chapter 2

He growled and turned to face her. She stared at him looking him over slowly. She didn't smell of fear, she smelled of arousal. Logan greedily inhaled her rich scent, committing it to his memory. "That was a bad thing to say darlin.." The animal rose in Logan, making his movements rough. He grabbed her legs, spread them, and dragged her onto his lap. Her knees squeezed his sides as she settled over the thick bulge in his pants. Cyra gasped at the feel of him. Logan smirked at the change in her scent and put his large hands on the small of her back, urging her hips against him. "I'll teach you more than talk baby..." Cyra moaned moving with his insistent hands. "Teach me..." Logan groaned leaning his head back against the seat. "That's it darlin... Rock your hips.. Christ just like that.." He bared his teeth in a silent snarl as she found her rhythm and rolled her hips with it. Her nails found his shoulders and neck, digging in sharply. Logan grunted and grasped a handful of her silky hair pulling her mouth hard against his. She had never been kissed before. Logan kissed her deeply, his hungry mouth desperately claiming hers. _Open for me Cyra... Come on. _She gasped and opened her mouth to his tongue. He sank it in deeply, tasting her, thrusting in and out of her mouth like he wanted to thrust inside her body. Her tongue stroked his slowly, tasting him as he had her. Logan moaned against her mouth and pulled back, his eyes glowing gold. "Darlin... I can't hold myself back much longer.." Cyra whimpered fisting his shirt. "Then don't.. Want more..." Logan growled and bit her neck sharply, sliding a hand into her hair to hold her to him. She moaned tilting her head, one hand working his flannel shirt off, the other grasping his thick hair. He inhaled again loving her musky scent thicken in the air. He let go of her neck and licked slowly, pushing her shirt and pants open. He swore starring at her chest. She had no bra, and arousal had flushed her skin and nipples to a dusty rose. His mouth watered at thoughts of how she would taste under his tongue. Cyra moaned in delight as his shirt fell open and his tank underneath was shed. His torso was hard with corded muscle and dusted with dark hair. She ran her hands over him, and then her nails.

Logan hissed at the feel of her nails scraping his skin. Her hips were moving restlessly against his. If it was possible Logan got even harder against her. The denim of his jeans were getting uncomfortably tight. "Cyra... Free me.." She panted against his neck, fumbling to open his buckle and pants. Finally his pants fell open to her questing hands. He sighed in relief as his thick cock was released. She whimpered starring at him, pushing his pants down his thighs. Logan smirked softly letting her guide his hands to her pants. He pulled her pants down off of her and growled filling his head with her scent. He didn't need to touch her to know that she was soaking wet for him. Cyra growled biting his neck, finding the beating pulse there. Logan's eyes rolled back in his head. No one had bitten him before. At least not there. "Jesus!" He snarled and put his fingers to her lips. She cocked a brow confused. "Wet my fingers darlin. I hafta feel you." Slowly Cyra smiled and took two fingers into her mouth. She stroked them with her tongue, never breaking eye contact with him, which was erotic as hell. He couldn't take it anymore. The animal roared at him to take her as hard as he could. But he had to take it slower. Had to savor her. She watched him closely. And they both groaned as he pushed a finger inside her wet depths. "Uh! Logan!" She moaned bucking her hips against his hand. Logan growled lowly rolling his finger deeper into her. "That's it Cyra..." She gasped feeling him push another finger inside her. "Logan!" Helplessly she rode his fingers, desperate for a release only he could give her. Logan bit back his own need for her as he watched her take his fingers.

Cyra moaned getting close. Smirking Logan pulled his fingers out, tasting her on them. Cyra growled at him digging her nails into his chest. He chuckled at how quickly her scent changed with her temper. "You stopped. Don't stop Logan." Logan smirked again and kisses her lips murmuring into her mouth. "Lift up darlin..I gotta have ya now.." Cyra groaned and lifted up on her knees above him. Growling with pleasure Logan slowly guided her onto his thick cock. She gasped at the size of him, already feeling herself stretch to accommodate him. They both moaned in pleasure when she settled back onto his lap. Logan growled flipping them over, putting her on her back under him. _Not enough.. Need more. _Cyra gasped wrapping her legs around his waist. "Take me Cyra. Take all of me." She gasped and moaned arching under him. Logan snarled rolling his hips against hers, filling her completely. She moaned and pulled him close to her, wanting every inch of him pressed against her. He surged against her helplessly. She just felt so damned good... He couldn't help but give her every inch of him. She moaned at the incredible feel of him thrusting into her tight depths. Logan growled in pleasure and buried his face in her neck kneading her thighs, thrusting as deep as he could go. Cyra gasped feeling her inner muscles start to flutter. He must've felt it too because his movements became jerky. Logan groaned nearing his release. "Cyra... Come with me darlin.." Cyra moaned and dug her nails into his back. Her body stilled for a moment and a hoarse cry tore free of his throat, her inner walls clenched around him, warmth flooded Logan's erection. He gasped, the rhythmic clenching of her muscles threw him over the edge. He growled her name into her ear and thrusted as hard as he could, holding her there as he flooded her body.

They laid there a while. In each others arms. Panting and sweating and smiling. Suddenly she giggled against him and he smirked leaning up to look at her. "You think somethin's funny?" Cyra nodded giggling again. "I just picked up your scent." He cocked his head and brow. She giggled loud stroking his thick hair. "Well... You no want me no more. You need me." She winked. Logan laughed and shook his head drawing her close to him. "Well... Let's see if you're right..."


End file.
